recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Costa Rican Terrine with Coconut-Date Vinaigrette
Ingredients Terrine * 3 large potatoes (about 1½ pounds), peeled and cut into large chunks * 2 canned chipotle chiles, seeded * 2 cups milk * salt to taste * white pepper to taste * 2 tablespoons olive oil * 2 teaspoons unflavored gelatin * 2 teaspoons cold water * 2 tablespoons boiling water * 1 can (16 ounces) hearts of palm, drained, and patted dry Coconut-Date Vinaigrette * 1 cup canned coconut milk * ¼ cup Coco López * 1 cup dark rum * 1 cup red wine vinegar * ½ cup sherry vinegar * 1 small onion, cut into ½-inch dice * ¼ cup extra virgin olive oil * salt and pepper to taste * 6 dates, pitted and sliced Garnish * 2 cups shaved coconut * 8 ounces fresh goat cheese, crumbled * 1 pound mixed greens, washed and patted dry Herb Toast * 1 loaf French bread * ½ cup butter * 4 cloves garlic, peeled and minced * ¼ cup fresh parsley, chopped * salt to taste Directions Terrine # Combine the potatoes, chipotles, and milk in a large saucepan. # Bring the milk to a gentle boil and cook over medium heat until the potatoes are tender, about 10 to 15 minutes. # Strain the milk from the potatoes and set the potatoes and chiles aside. # Return the milk to the pan and gently simmer until it has reduced to about ⅓ cup. # Meanwhile, press the potatoes and chiles through a coarse sieve into a large bowl. # Stir in the salt, pepper, and olive oil, and set aside. # In a mixing bowl, dissolve the gelatin with the cold water and then stir in the boiling water. # Set aside. # Remove the milk from the heat and stir in the dissolved gelatin. # Slowly blend this mixture into the potatoes until they are thickly textured. # Line a 9 by 4-inch loaf pan (or other shaped pan, as desired) with plastic wrap; the wrap should extend over the edges of the pan by a couple of inches on all sides. # Place one third of the potato mixture in the bottom of the pan and spread out evenly. # Add a layer of half of the hearts of palm and then another layer of one third of the potato mixture. # Add the remaining hearts of palm and top with the remaining potato mixture. # Fold over the plastic wrap to cover the top layer and chill in the refrigerator overnight. Coconut-Date Vinaigrette # Combine the coconut milk, Coco López, rum, vinegars, and onion in a saucepan and reduce over high heat to 1 cup, about 15 minutes. # Remove from the heat and let cool. # When cool, whisk in the olive oil and season with salt and pepper. # Stir in the dates. Assembly # Preheat the oven to 400°F. # Melt the butter in a small saute pan; add the garlic and parsley and saute 2 minutes. # Cut the bread into ½-inch-thick slices. # Brush on the garlic mixture and add salt. # Place slices on a baking sheet and bake for 5 to 8 minutes, or until browned. # Meanwhile, unfold the top covering of plastic wrap from the terrine, and gently invert the loaf pan on a serving platter, running a knife around the inside edge if necessary. # Carefully remove the plastic wrap and cut the terrine into slices. # Garnish with the coconut, goat cheese, and greens and serve with the herb toast and vinaigrette on the side. Category:Coconut Recipes Category:Coconut milk Recipes Category:Coconut cream Recipes Category:Costa Rican Salads Category:Dark rum Recipes Category:Dates Recipes Category:French bread Recipes Category:Gelatin Recipes Category:Goat cheese Recipes Category:Heart of palm Recipes Category:Potato Recipes